


New Beginnings

by pastrysexual



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastrysexual/pseuds/pastrysexual
Summary: With the announcement that a new Vocaloid is coming to stay at the Vocaloid household, Kaito can't help but feel apprehensive. But he quickly learns that new people are not always what you expect.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote back in spring of 2015, and promptly forgot about. It's been sitting on my computer ever since, and when I recently rediscovered it, I figured I might as well put this account to use. Other than some light editing by me, it literally has not been touched since little baby me wrote it in 2015, so its quality is a little dicey.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me about any grammar errors in the comments since I'm not always the best about editing my own work, and it's likely they will be present. Seriously, please let me know.

Kaito apprehensively twisted the fabric of his familiar blue scarf around his fingers. He tugged on the fabric, and the scarf snaked around his neck tightened. It was a nervous habit of his- to twist his fingers around whatever he could get his hands on. His head was beginning to pound a little from stress, and anything could soothe his nerves was welcome. He had admitted to himself that he was being foolish; It was something he should be looking forward to, not something to fret about. After all, it wasn't every day that somebody new arrived at the Vocaloid household. Even he was ecstatic when he found out that they were getting another male Vocaloid (he loved spending time with Meiko, but it would be nice to have another male friend). Yet about half an hour later, it had dawned on him what the arrival of a new Vocaloid entailed, and the buzzing excitement was soon washed out by apprehension. The others were exuberant over the thought of getting a new family member and the three youngest Vocaloids had chattered about it for weeks and speculated nonstop about what he would be like. When they did, Kaito and Meiko would share a glance heavy with unspoken words. 

Miku and Rin and Len didn't have to worry about being replaced or forgotten. 

No matter who was introduced to the fans, the younger ‘loids were secure in the knowledge they would keep their place in the spotlight. Kaito and Meiko didn't exactly have that luxury. They were grateful that they were well liked, of course, but the knowledge that many other older Vocaloids had fallen into obscurity weighed heavy on their minds. 

Kaito glanced over at Miku, who was chatting happily with Rin. His heart warmed at the sight of them bubbling with excitement as they bounced up and down on their toes and kept speaking over each other. He recalled the day Miku was released and her arrival at the Vocaloid household. He had definitely felt a stab of jealousy when Miku had quickly passed both him and Meiko to become the most famous Vocaloid, but she was like a sister to him, and he could never truly harbour any negative feelings towards her. He felt proud of all of his younger friends’ successes as Vocaloids, and he didn't let his lingering envy get in the way of his friendships with them. 

The memories of his friends soothed him a bit, but he still couldn't help the way his stomach dropped and his heart filled with trepidation when the doorbell rang out. Rin let out a squeak and ran to open the door while Miku and Len followed close behind. The younger Vocaloids fought to open the door while Kaito and Meiko hung back near the stairs across from the door. When Len eventually won the fight for the door he pulled it back to reveal something Kaito certainly wasn't expecting. The squeak of the door- Kaito made a mental note that it needed oiling- was the only thing audible in the moment. Kaito felt his world pause just a moment when the door was fully open. He knew that the new Vocaloid was a male, but he had expected someone younger. Someone closer to Len's age. Yet, instead what had appeared at the door was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. His clothes were unusual, and different from that of any Vocaloid he’s had ever seen. His clothes were like that of a samurai, but with ‘cyber’ flair to them. Kaito noted the white and purple jinbaori he adorned and the katana that was strapped to his side. His long hair was neatly pulled into a high ponytail and his eyes had a remarkable elegance in them. A quick glance showed that he seemed to be in good shape and he stood about four inches taller than Kaito. Kaito’s eyes snapped to his face again, and he noticed it was adorned with a soft smile. Kaito could help but feel somewhat surprised; he had expected another adorable and young Vocaloid- something similar to what had sold so well in the past- but what stood at the door was someone that had a traditional and mature air about him.

Kaito didn't dare breathe. He felt as if everything had slowed to a grinding halt and that if anyone spoke the moment would break. 

Noticing the silence, the new arrival opened his mouth to say something, but he was shocked into silence when Rin snickered and launched herself at the stranger. Upon impact, they both fell backwards and landed at the top of the steps that led to the door. Kaito felt everything fall back into action as Miku tried to pull Rin off of the new Vocaloid and Meiko began shouting at Rin in mild horror that the young girl had jumped on a stranger. Len took a step back to distance himself from the commotion, but he held back poorly concealed laughter at the fact his sister was lying on top of a man they had never met while Miku desperately tried to pull her off. Kaito couldn't help but put his hand over his mouth in a mix of shock and amusement. The knot in his stomach loosened, and he was hit with a wave of relief. Seeing the new Vocaloid had somehow comforted Kaito, and he began to look forward to the new addition to the household.

 

A week and a half had passed since the purple haired man, who eventually introduced himself as Gakupo, had joined the Vocaloid household, and he melted right into their family dynamic. He was mature, and helped keep an eye on Miku and the Kagamines. Kaito knew better than anyone that despite her blasé attitude, Meiko she tried to keep an eye on anyone. He had tried to help at first, but they never seemed to listen to him. He just didn't have the fear factor that Meiko seemed to possess. His attempts to be authoritative usually ended up in blank stares or laughter. In fact, it often seems like Rin and sometimes Miku were the ones bossing him around. 

Yet Gakupo handled his new position of responsibility differently than Meiko did. Instead of getting snappy, he used reason a listening ear to resolve conflict. His overall gentleness towards the younger Vocaloids made him an instant hit. Even Meiko begrudgingly admitted she was impressed. But despite the respect he held for Gakupo, Kaito managed to make a fool out of himself nearly every time they spoke. Talking to Gakupo brought back the creeping shyness he thought he had gotten over, and he always stumbled over his words to said something foolish. The worst part was that Kaito didn’t understand what made him so shy. Gakupo was charming and sweet, and he held himself in a proud way that never failed to make Kaito’s cheeks burn. But he simply couldn’t understand why he got so flustered around him.

As Kaito reflected on his new friendship, he peered over the edge of a book that he was only half reading and watched Gakupo try to teach Len how to play a game called Contra. Len had been repeatedly dying and getting increasingly frustrated for the past fifteen minutes. His eyes were filling with tears of frustration and he was digging his teeth into his bottom lip. Kaito himself was useless when it came to video games, and whenever they played together, Len never failed to beat him. And although he sympathized with Len, he still couldn't help but laughing softly when Len died for the umpteenth time. Len's head immediately snapped up and he glowered at Kaito. How he had managed to pick up on the soft sound, Kaito would never know.

“Shut up! As if you could do any better!” Len hissed at him as his grip tightened around the NES controller. Kaito’s eyes widened a bit at the unexpected hostility. Len was usually a kind and passive kid, but on the rare occasion he got angry, he was slightly terrifying. Not as terrifying as Rin whenever she’s first woken up, or Meiko when she’s drunk, but terrifying nonetheless. 

“He's right, you should try playing Kaito!” Gakupo interjected quickly, trying to calm the aura of anger and frustration that had built around Len. ”Good idea, Len! Perhaps Kaito can have a turn, and you can take a small break.” Gakupo shot Kaito a reassuring smile while he attempted to get Len to release his death grip on the remote in fear the younger boy would break it. Meanwhile, Kaito contemplated his options. He was dreadfully awful at video games, but perhaps this could be a chance to spend some time with Gakupo without sticking his foot in his mouth. He gave Gakupo a small shy smile, made his decision, and walked over to the couch. Len seemed to have calmed down a bit and he stood up so Kaito could take his seat on the couch next to Gakupo. Len took a deep breath, muttered something about sticking his head in a bucket of cold water, and left the room. 

“Have you ever played this game before?” Gakupo asked Kaito.

“Oh no, I’m not a big video game player.” Kaito said whilst shaking his head. “That’s more of Len’s thing.”

“I’m not great at them myself, I just really like this particular game. If you’d like, we could do   
something else?”

“Well...." Kaito broke eye contact with Gakupo and timidly twisted his fingers in his scarf. He felt his face redden a bit. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to just talk to you. I feel like I haven’t done much to get to know you and make you feel welcome.” Kaito held his breath. It had taken all of his courage to say that. He unconsciously chewed on the inside of his lip and glanced from his hands to Gakupo’s face.

To his surprise and delight, Gakupo didn't laugh. 

“Of course we can talk, Kaito." Gakupo said in a reassuring tone. He sounded a bit shocked at Kaito’s bashfulness.”You’ve made me feel plenty welcome, but I would like to get to know you better.” Kaito felt himself give a sigh of relief. He also felt his heart speed up in excitement at getting a chance to prove that he could be just as cool and as charming as Gakupo. Not knowing where to begin, Kaito stayed silent and looked smiled affectionately at Gakupo. Gakupo returned the gesture and smiled back, making his light blue eyes shine with warmth.

"Tell me Kaito, what was the Vocaloid household like before I got here?" Gakupo asked his companion. Kaito's eyes lit up in delight. He had lived at the Vocaloid household for years, and had lots of stories to tell about the twins and Miku. He told Gakupo about the time when Meiko had gotten so drunk she had tried to kiss him, and woke up the next morning in absolute horror at her own actions. He told him about the numerous pranks Rin had roped poor Len into playing with her, including the time they tried to dye Miku’s hair orange and she had refused to speak to them for a week. Once Kaito had told some stories, he insisted Gakupo talk about his life before arriving at the Vocaloid home. Gakupo told Kaito about some of the people he had been friends with beforehand, and even told Kaito about his little sister. Kaito was delighted with how natural and easy their conversation felt. After a while, they exhausted their story supply and began to talk about their interests and about their other housemates. Gakupo admitted to Kaito that he had has extremely apprehensive to meet and work with so many popular Vocaloids. Kaito was able to sympathise with him, as it reminded Kaito of his own anxiety before Gakupo's arrival. 

“I know it sounds selfish, but I was a bit afraid that once you came, everybody would forget about me.” Kaito admitted. Gakupo’s raised an eyebrow.

“Trust me- I don’t think anyone could forget about you.” Gakupo said with a hint of a smirk. Kaito flushed red. Jesus, what was wrong with him. Kaito’s heartbeat quickened, but this time he wasn’t sure if it was just because of anxiety. It was true that he had only known Gakupo for a week, but Kaito already felt a strong pull of cordiality towards him. It was different from how he felt towards him friends, though. It was more-

“What the hell are you two doing?” 

The two boys turned towards the door to find Meiko glaring at them. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her pajama top. Yet despite her state of dress, with the glare she shot them and the way her brow furrowed, she still managed to send out a completely threatening persona. She looked downright pissed and it caused a shiver of fear to run down Kaito’s spine. 

“W-we’re just talking. Why, what’s wrong with that?” As Kaito said it, he mentally scolded himself for letting what he was mostly just a front from Meiko to get to him.

“What’s wrong?" Meiko practically spat at him. "What’s wrong is that it’s one thirty in the morning, idiot. The others are sleeping and you two are keeping me up.” Kaito knew from experience that sleep-deprived Meiko could be quite cruel. She let out one last annoyed huff and turned heel and stalked out of the room before Gakupo could call out an apology to her. 

"I had no idea it was so late," Gakupo said as he gave Kaito an apologetic look. "We should probably get to bed. Though, I must say, spending time with you was a pleasure." 

There was that feeling again.

“Maybe we can go somewhere next time!” Kaito was shocked at his own boldness. “You know, to get to know each other more. We could get Ice Cream, perhaps?” Gakupo smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a date, then. I look forward to it.” Gakupo said sounding pleased, “ ...Good night, Kaito”. Instead up turning and walking towards his room like Kaito expected, Gakupo paused and looked slightly conflicted. Kaito opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, but before he could get any words out, Gakupo stepped closer to him. Kaito felt even more confused and again attempted to say something. 

He was interrupted when Gakupo put a hand on his chin to tilt his head up and softly brushed his lips against Kaito’s cheek. Kaito’s eyes widened in surprise, and his faced flushed once again that night. Gakupo pulled back before he could even process what happened, and gave him one more soft smile as he began to turn away.

“Good night Kaito.” Gakupo said quietly once more as he began to walk to his room. Once alone, Kaito pressed a had to his cheek and smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I am legally obligated to put at least one joke about Kaito liking ice cream when I write about him. Believe me, there were several that I deleted while editing. Also, I like to picture Len as a big video game nerd, but more of a modern gamer. 
> 
> Current me has absolutely no idea how to flirt, and 2015 me was even more hopeless, so I apologize if any "romance" this fic has to offer comes across awkward at the best.


End file.
